Computer systems may run applications or services that are provided via a server or cloud. A client computer system may send a request to a server that retrieves application installation files in an underlying database. The applications or services can be developed and deployed as a single unit or as multiple units, such as a collection of microservices. Applications that are developed as single unit may be a monolithic application that includes a user interface and data access codes combined into a single program from a single platform. Monolithic applications are self-contained and independent from other computing applications. Microservices or microservice architecture is a software development method of developing software applications as a suite of independently deployable smaller cooperating services. The cooperating services run processes and communicate to serve a business goal to form an enterprise application.